


True treasure

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragons, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ethan was considered useless to his town, In every sense of the word.he was no good at farming, no good at cleaning, and no good at working on the mines.so when a dragon moves into the area, he is almost unanimously voted to be the sacrifice to appease the great beast.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this on my kindle fire at 2 AM so cut me some slack

Ethan woke with a start, sitting up in the uncomfortable bed he had been sleeping on. The first thing he noticed was that this room was not familiar to him; it was much smaller than what he was used to, and the Windows were covered in bars. It felt like he was moving, like the whole room was, In fact.

Peering outside of the box, he saw that he was, In fact, moving. He appeared to be atop a horse and cart, which wide-ranging the box (and Ethan) up a slope.

It was almost pleasant, since he could see a very pretty sunrise beginning in the east, and the main noise he heard sounded like trickling water, probably from a nearby stream.

Suddenly, he remembered the previous day's events. when Ethan had woken up that morning, it has seemed to him like something good was going to happen. Maybe, he would find some work he was good at, or find a pretty lady to court.

What he had instead heard, first thing, was that need of a dragon living in Crimson Peak (The tallest mountain within 50 miles of The village). Ethan hadn't known what to think of this, since at The time, it didn't seem to concern him.

But then, at morning mealtime,the elders had called a meeting of the entire town. This also hasn't been bad in of itself, but it still made Ethan worry a bit.

At the meeting, the elders told everyone what they already knew; that there was currently a dragon living in a nearby mountain. They explained to The mostly clueless villagers that when a dragon moves in nearby, all the towns within 10 miles must send tribute to the dragon, so they may be in The beast's good favor.

That should have been fine, the elders were probably now going to ask for gold to send to the dragon now, and although Ethan had none to give, they would surely just let this slide.

He had a been feeling, In his gut.

And he quickly learned that he had a reason to feel queasy. The elders hurriedly explained that since their town didn't have much gold, the people would have to vote for one of their fellow villagers to be sent to the dragon.

The vote, that awful vote, was what determined Ethan's future, as a slave, or whatever dragons used humans for. It was why he was in a wooden box, a prison. The crate-like container was like the wrapping paper on a present, only Ethan was the present in this case.

He supposed that living with a dragon couldn't be too bad, since he would at least know he served some purpose, even if that purpose was being a dragon's slave. at the village, his "home", Ethan was constantly called useless, since he wasn't good at practically all the work that was available in town. 

He couldn't keep plants alive, when he had tried working on his neighbor's farm, within the first week most of the wheat had died. 

He couldn't work in a tavern, Ethan had almost killed a man by accidentally putting the bad smelling liquid used for cleaning in a man's drink. Also, whenever he tried to sweep, the dust just kind of got everywhere.

And, he couldn't work in the mines. The pickaxe has felt fine in his hands, but as soon as he star backing away at the rock, he inhaled some of the dust, and had to be treated by a healer when he wouldn't stop coughing.

So, perhaps with this dragon, he would be forced to make food, or something like that, but at least he might be appreciated. Or, on the flipside, the dragon might abuse him. It might find it funny to see him in pain, or to bite off each of his limbs, one at a time.

~meanwhile, while Ethan was getting lost in his thoughts~

The mighty dragon leapt from its lair, to the rocky ledge right outside. His sharp claws gripped the rock, and he surveyed the land that was now all his. The beast was giddy with excitement as the idea that he had things of his own sunk in again.

His tail wrapped around a boulder that He moved about from time to time, and used as a seat. It was just more proof that He was the greatest; the strongest dragon that there had ever been. 

The dragon's eyes caught some movement in the side of his mountain. Intruders? Nah, nobody would dare. It was most likely another village bringing tribute to him, which was just more proof of his greatness. 

These humans, the same kind as his sorcerer who has once kept him chained, were now attempting to win his favor, with gifts of gold a jewels. One had even sent a cow, and that cow was currently tied up on a slightly grassier ledge below.

But the humans bringing tribute were bringing something alive to him, or so it seemed. At least, He would hope so, since he didn't smell any gold, silver, or gems in the large box that was being hauled up the mountain.

Perhaps they were bringing a cow, a mate for the one He already had. Since he had spent most of his life in chains, He had never seen a juvenile cow, or a non-dead one before yesterday, when the cow has been delivered.

He would have to find a cave for the cows, and feed them... What did the humans call it? Hay? The dragon quickly went over the many naturally formed rooms in the cavern, before settling on one. Whatever was in that box would be going into the crystal room, which was where He kept some of his finer jewels, away from the common hoard.

His hoard was currently not huge, but he planned to find other nearby dragons, and try and trick them out of their treasure. Something about competing, since he was very good at winning.The

He had once been taken from his mother, and put under the command of.a sorcerer, but he was no longer a slave. Far from it, In fact. Now that he was free, he could get slaves of his own, he could get more of his own treasure, a full hoard (rather than just a small one), just for him.

The idea of this made him so giddy that He clutched the rocky ledge he was holding onto even tighter than before, and roared his mighty roar. Flames spewed out of his terrifying red mouth, and He could hear the great noise of his roar already echoing back to him.

"FEAR ME, FOR I AM MARKIPLIER!"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert summary here please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again I am writing on a kindle fire can someone tell me how to turn off autocorrect

Ethan heard the roar from halfway down the mountain. It sent a shudder down his spine, for he (and all other nearby creatures) knew that this was a claim to the land, and all other things nearby.

It had to be the dragon, probably seeing them come up the mountain, and reminding all who's boss. If Ethan listened hard enough, he swore that he could make out words in the loud call.

"FEAR me, for I am... What was that last word? Ethan had no idea. 

Whatever it was, the word itself was far from menacing. He felt himself chuckling slightly to himself. For all he knew, this dragon was never going to let him laugh again, and he would be working until he does it was eaten.

For some strange reason, this idea didn't bother him. Anything would be better than the pitying glances he got whilst He was searching for work.

He caught a glimpse of the great beast from his box, and saw that it was mostly red, but had some black scales on its nack, in between the large red plates that made up its defense.

On its stomach, there was an incredibly shiny covering; gold perhaps? Ethan had no idea. It wasn't like he cared at the moment, he was going to have to see this awful monster for the rest of his life.

The prison jostled slightly, and Ethan realized that the horse was reacting to the dragon's roar. He was pretty sure the horse had stopped, which meant that either somebody was going to have to get it to keep going, or it was going to stay there for a long while whilst frozen in fear.

Perhaps Ethan could take advantage of this and escape! He could live in the woods as a hobo, alone, and learn the ways of nature. Ethan could live in a nice little log cabin that he would make himself and...

A shadow, much larger than just a cloud suddenly obstructed Ethan's view. At first, he believed it was the mountain, but then he realized it was moving, towards the cart, quickly.

Desperately, Ethan rubbed his hands all over the sides of the box, looking for a door, or anything he could open.

Nothing. Ethan was trapped, and he felt a weight so great that it shook the ground land not too far from the cart.

He decided the best and only plan of action would be to pretend he didn't exist, and hide in a corner of the box. Maybe then, the dragon would decide there was nothing in there, and cast the box into the forest.

From there, He could escape and pursue the nice life of being lonely. His thoughts, however, we're suddenly interrupted by what appeared to be a loe, baritone of a voice.

"I wonder what the humans have brought me this time." It nearly sounded like a growl. 

that voice set something primal off in ethan. It made him want to kill, to eat, to mate, and everything animalistic. A rumble of a laugh animated from just above the box, before the voice spoke again.

"An empty box? I mean, I smell something in there, but it is definitely smaller than a cow. Perhaps this horse is the gift; its box is a nice color." 

For a moment, Ethan thought he was going to get away. He thought the dragon was going to just throw away the crate he was in, and that would be the end of it. He Suddenly felt something very large grasp the box (the beasts large right front talon.)

"I smell something alive. A pet perhaps?" I will open it when I get back to my den" the great dragon rumbled aloud, to nobody in particular.

The last thing Ethan remembered of that moment was sinking into the floor in a corner of the box, and letting fears flow silently down his face.


End file.
